


纵容

by YakultDelivering



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakultDelivering/pseuds/YakultDelivering
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 23





	纵容

孙胜完刚推开家门，就被一股浓烈的奶油气泡水味熏得差点站不稳脚跟，立马捂着口鼻艰难地摸索着墙壁上的开关，等空气转换器嗡嗡地开始运作起来后，孙胜完才有空去思考今天到底是个什么日子。

很显然，现在待在这间屋子里并且拥有这种奶了吧唧的信息素气味的，除了她那位脾气软得根本不像Alpha可的确是一位货真价实的Alpha的队友，孙胜完找不出第二个人。

是发情的日子吗？跑日程跑昏了头，竟然给忘了。

孙胜完一边庆幸康涩琪的个人行程就结束了，今天得以在家休息，至少不会在外面引起不必要的麻烦，又怀揣着一点点担忧——毕竟她还从来没有遇上过康涩琪的发情期。

倒也不是那么凑巧，每次到了日期都会错开见面时间，只是当某一年二月份的两个生日先后被庆祝了之后，站在了第二性别对立面的两人就自然而然有了“AO授受不亲”这种敏感意识，不约而同在对方特殊时期快到的时候选择回避。

也不知道是不是Alpha发情期反应更大的缘故，康涩琪会表现得比孙胜完更在意一点，会在一大早就把Omega队友从睡梦中拖起，义正严辞地宣布了自己发情期即将于近日降临的消息，然后拽着孙胜完风风火火地——向来散漫的人仿佛恨不得把以前懒得消耗的卡路里一次性处理掉似的——完成了刷牙洗脸换衣服等一系列准备，最后把人推出了家门。

孙胜完学生时期的那场生理课听得很认真，发情期的Alpha不太能够把控自己的情绪，具体表现为焦虑、不安、敏感、依赖感加重，会变得容易流泪，严重者还会通过筑巢来获得轻微的安全感。她记得当年那位生理老师在做课堂小结时只用了一句话：总之就是相当麻烦。

所以每次看着防盗门在眼前被毫不留情地关上，孙胜完都愤愤不平地想着：好你个康涩琪竟然敢嫌我麻烦！

此刻揉着太阳穴在医药箱里翻找着Alpha抑制剂的孙胜完觉得自己真是世界第一不记仇好队友。

然而医药箱里只剩下了两支不知什么时候已经使用过的空壳，孙胜完想了想，或许康涩琪房间里会有备用？

旋开康涩琪房门的时候孙胜完才意识到第一个问题，她作为一个Omega，在Alpha发情的状况下贸然推开对方的房门会不会不太合适？不过所幸康涩琪并不在房间里，那么第二个问题也来了，即便如此她也并不知道康涩琪会把抑制剂这种私密的东西放在什么地方。孙胜完托着下巴思考了下，接着意识到了第三个问题。

处于发情期的Alpha不待自己的房间里，那会待在哪里？

孙胜完开始尝试着去寻找空气中那道即使经过了机器过滤，却依旧清晰得无法令人忽视的奶油气泡水气味，孙胜完逆着气味的浓度梯度向前走着，绕过了橱柜穿过了客厅，没能被靠在沙发脚边的玩偶拦下，最终却被另一扇紧闭的房门挡住了去路，她退后一步，反复确认着。

呃，这好像大概也许，是她自己房间的门没错。

孙胜完犹豫地拧开门把手，从里面翻腾着涌出来的奶油气泡水几乎要把她掀翻在地，孙胜完一边下意识摸了摸颈后的抑制贴——还好是偶像行业专供的加固特制版，一边小心地唤道：“涩，你还好吗？”

没有回应，信息素却变得更浓郁了点，房间里的窗帘都被紧紧拉上了，唯一的光源是从现在敞开的房门漏进来的，孙胜完眯着眼睛朝里看，发现衣柜旁散落着几件自己的衣服。

孙胜完有种隐隐的预感，她走上前拉开衣柜门，成功在众多被堆叠得歪歪扭扭的衣物中捕获了一颗圆滚滚的熊脑袋，脑袋的主人正小小声地抽泣着，侧发全被拨到眼前遮住了脸——那是康涩琪想哭时的习惯动作。

“呜呜……胜完不要看我……”

每次看着这样的康涩琪都会让孙胜完陷入一阵无措，虽然以前没见过Alpha发情的样子，但现在的康涩琪在她眼中就和平时里感到难过时需要安慰需要抱抱的小熊一样脆弱。“没关系的。”她尝试着让自己和以前一样耐心地哄着，“你还有抑制剂吗？”

“呜……”康涩琪摇摇头，又委屈地呜咽了一声，看起来无助极了，“都用光了，经纪人姐姐也忘记给我们补……”

“不要哭不要哭。”康涩琪的头发被孙胜完伸手拨开到两边，露出了她那张哭得眼睛红红鼻头也红红的小脸蛋，孙胜完忍不住在心里感叹发情期的Alpha果然和老师说的一样爱哭，“发情期什么时候来的？”

“半个小时前……”

“你在这里面呆多久了？”

“……半个小时……”

“……”

“……”康涩琪吸了吸鼻子，眼眶又红了一圈。

“……为什么？”

“因为这里有、有胜完的味道……”

自诩认真记笔记的三好学生孙胜完当年其实还是漏听了一个关键知识点：纵使现在市面上抑制剂的功能五花八门且效果日益显著，但缓解Alpha发情期痛苦的最有效方法永远只有一个，Omega的信息素。

孙胜完没来由地有些紧张，她做了个吞咽的动作，总感觉心里有什么隐秘的东西要破土而出：“那现在感觉好点了吗？”

“没有。”康涩琪又摇摇脑袋，仰着脸瘪起嘴巴盯着孙胜完，眼睛里没有掉下来的眼泪在细微地晃动着，“现在更不好了……”

不知道是不是错觉，孙胜完总感觉在康涩琪的可怜巴巴的眼睛里看到了控诉的成分。

“那……呃，要怎么做才能好一点？”

孙胜完后知后觉自己似乎问了一个很危险的问题。

但康涩琪却仿佛被戳到了什么委屈的开关一样，嘴巴向下一撇就开始呜哇哇哇地哭。

“呜呜呜想要胜完抱抱呜呜呜……”

发情中的Alpha果然很难控制自己的情绪，说哭就哭也不知道为什么可以来得这么猝不及防，好不容易忍住的眼泪又开始啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，孙胜完看到她这副模样却突然噗嗤一声笑了起来，嘴角弯起的弧度和康涩琪最近钟爱的那只猫咪一模一样，她朝衣柜里缩成一团的人张开了手臂：“可是我就在这里呀。”

“呜呜呜呜，不行，不行。”康涩琪却仍然死死地保住自己的膝盖，摇头的频率更快，孙胜完有点担心她会不会自己把自己给摇晕了，“我、我怕吓到胜完。”

“……你在想什么啊。”

孙胜完真的有点无奈了，她俯下身，捏了捏康涩琪的脸颊，动作轻柔地擦去她挂在下巴上、鼻尖上、颧骨上的眼泪，她的脑袋刚好挡住了背后的灯光，在康涩琪脸上投下一小片阴影，使对方看起来像是蒙上面纱的女孩，带着晶莹的泪水随时准备出逃。

“因为喜欢，非常喜欢，所以如果是涩琪的话。”

她眨眨眼睛，最后用唇瓣在愣愣着忘记了反应的人的额头上印下浅浅的一次触碰，真挚而不带一丝杂念。

“做什么都没有关系的。”

在高楼林立的城市之中的一间十几平米的小卧室里，孙胜完真实地体会到了大型猫科动物捕食时的那股精准和迅猛。

毕竟孙胜完只是眨了眨眼，康涩琪就从衣服堆里扑了上来，紧紧圈住她的脖子，然后随着毫无防备而重心不稳后退几步的孙胜完一起倒在了床上。

“呜呜呜呜胜完、胜完——”

康涩琪的脑袋埋在她的肩窝里蹭着，孙胜完很快就感觉到自己的衣服被打湿了明显一片，布料附着在皮肤上的触感的确不太好受，使她更像是被什么给束缚住了，她推推康涩琪的肩膀：“怎么还哭啊？”

“我控制不住嘛呜呜呜呜。”

康涩琪哭的一抽一抽的。

“明明我也、我也最喜欢胜完了。”

孙胜完顿了顿，而后叹了口气，抬手揪住了对方的衣领往下拉，手指不经意蹭过康涩琪没扣好扣子而暴露在外的皮肤，过高的体温仿佛一瞬间灼伤了她，孙胜完略微扬起脖子，嘴唇在离对方鼻尖三厘米处停下，很认真地开口问道：

“那你干嘛还不亲我啊？”

康涩琪虽然现在是个缺乏理性自控的小哭包，但行动力却是平时的两倍高，抱着胜完让我亲那我就亲给她看的想法吻上了那人的唇，闭着眼睛保持着一动不动只是简单贴合的状态大概三秒，在心里默默感叹了一句触感真的好好，接着就是凭着喜好毫无章法地吮吸舔舐，像是对待自己最喜欢口味的冰淇淋一样反复品尝着，连偶尔溢出的糖浆也想要卷进口腔里搜刮殆尽，小熊似乎并不理解浅尝辄止是个什么道理，她急切地向内开疆拓土，最后终于找到了那块最滑腻最可口的、裹着满满蜂蜜的小小软糖。

“唔……涩琪，不能呼吸了……”

康涩琪听话地松开嘴巴，转而去亲吻她的下巴，锁骨，停留在在脖子边上的软肉那里，用鼻尖细细轻轻地蹭着。

“干嘛……？”孙胜完察觉到她的欲言又止。

“就，”康涩琪喉头动了动，近似于撒娇一样软糯地小声回答，吸吸鼻子，“想闻胜完的味道。”

“真的有那么好闻吗，明明我自己都没感觉。”

孙胜完嘟嘟囔囔着不是很能理解对方的癖好，但还是顺从地抬手撕掉了抑制贴，柠檬养乐多的味道一瞬间充斥在两人靠得极近所形成的狭小空间之中。

“呜呜，就很喜欢嘛……”

小熊又开始呜呜咽咽了，孙胜完吓得赶紧捂住她的嘴巴：“不许哭。”她真的要问下造物主当时在捏Alpha的小泥人的时候是不是失手添加了太多水分，否则康涩琪怎么像现在这样说哭就哭没个极限的？然而康涩琪明显不打算给孙胜完更多思考的空间，她的亲吻磨磨蹭蹭地向下进发，水痕一路蜿蜒，小艺术家好像要在Omega的身体上画出一副完美的世界地图，越过两道起伏的是绵延不绝的山脉，在小腹处的过多停留而形成的是广阔无际的大陆。当收回最后一笔水彩的时候，孙胜完失了频率的喘息已经化为空气中一团团看不见的水蒸气了。

“涩……”

Omega眼前雾气弥漫，低低唤着Alpha专属于她使用的昵称，等康涩琪贴上她的身子，并开始无意识地磨蹭着她的大腿后，孙胜完突然明白了康涩琪说的怕吓到她指的是什么。

晕，那个什么，真的好烫……

Omega的天性使她感知到危险的靠近，本能地弓着背脊缩起脖子，可康涩琪温柔小心的抚摸和触碰又慢慢顺平了猫咪炸起的毛，让她自愿化为小熊怀里的一捧温水，准备和安抚的时间从各种意义上来说都有点过于久了，孙胜完忍不住揪住康涩琪的耳朵：“不难受吗？”

康涩琪抬起她亮晶晶的眼睛，嘴角向下一撇，隐隐约约有点带着哭腔的意思：“我真的可以吗……？”

孙胜完觉得面对这种问题说可以不太对说不可以也不太对，索性捏着康涩琪的耳朵往下拉，闭上眼睛，用一个深入的吻回答了康涩琪这个不太有眼力见的问题。

康涩琪撑起身子，聚精会神地控制着身下的推进，在动作中无意被掀上去了衣服下摆，露出凸起分明的脊椎线。孙胜完偏过头，康涩琪认真的表情让她害羞，只能用眼睛以外的其他感官感受着自己被一点点填满的过程。

“呜……胜完……好温暖……”

“……不要说话。”

信息素的催情效果加上Alpha耐心的诱哄使得进入非常顺利，Alpha小心翼翼地不敢乱动，只能浅浅慢慢地开始进出，也许天生就具有无师自通的本领，Omega从一开始的咬住下唇紧锁眉头到渐渐不受控制地从嘴角泄出一两句嘤咛，有节奏加快加重的动作赶着一波又一波快感的浪潮涌上她的意识彼岸，把理智的沙滩冲得支离破碎。突然某一处的强烈刺激让Omega不由得惊叫出声进而夹紧了内壁，连锁反应使入侵者也发出了一声酥麻的闷哼。Alpha动得更快了，她支撑重心的手臂上已经覆盖了一层薄薄的汗，Omega越来越浓郁的柠檬养乐多和她的信息素越发紧密难分地交缠在一起，身下的咬合太过舒服了，电流一阵一阵地沿着窜上脊椎，她闭着眼睛近乎着迷地反复念着对方的名字：“胜完、胜完——”仿佛现在被压在身下狠狠欺负着的那个人是她一样。

又哭了。孙胜完抬起颤颤巍巍的手去捧她的脸，吻去她落下的一滴滴泪水，明明知道这只是Alpha本能的生理反应，但她还是会心疼康涩琪表现出这样脆弱的模样，她不想让她没有安全感，“我在，我在呢涩琪，不要哭。”

“对不起、对不起……”明明上面还是一副摇着脑袋请求原谅的可怜巴巴模样，Alpha下面的动作却一点都没有要停下来的意思，甚至愈演愈烈，“我好像，我好像要到了……呜呜……”

孙胜完亲亲她的鼻尖，抬手搂紧了对方，属于Omega的最终的感觉也离她越来越近，手指不由自主把Alpha的T恤领子捏成皱巴巴的一团。她甚至想着就这样成结了或者就这样被标记了好像也没有关系，她对康涩琪的纵容程度连她自己也感到不可思议，也许这种事情只要对方像以往那样撒撒娇她就答应了，就像温暖的海水拥抱着柔软的珊瑚，因为是康涩琪，所以好像做什么都没有关系。

然而最终康涩琪什么也没说，在最后一刻抽离，把所有危险的东西都阻拦在了床单上，留下黏糊糊的一摊，然后哭着抱紧了孙胜完。

“呜呜呜呜对不起胜完，我会帮你洗床单的呜呜呜呜——”

孙胜完大脑里的电火花还这里一簇那里一簇地响作一团，康涩琪的眼泪就汹涌地淹了她一脖子，这下她是真的没力气去擦了，只能由着她抽抽搭搭地在自己的后颈留下一个充满奶油气味的临时标记，而汽水中的气泡似乎全在她的神经上噼里啪啦给破了个干净了。

孙胜完哭笑不得的呼噜两下康涩琪柔软蓬松的头发，真是不知道该拿这个水做的Alpha怎么办。

“那个、我还有个事想提……”

“你说。”

“就是……胜完能不能借我一件你的衣服，我怕我下次发情又……”

“……你老实告诉我，之前发情是不是每次都来我房间解决的？”

“……”

“……”

“是……”

“我说怎么每个月总有那么几天我衣柜里的衣服好像被人动过似的，原来不是错觉。”

“呜我错了我真的错了，那、那好不好嘛……？”

“不好。”

“啊……那抱歉是我太……”

“下次直接来找我解决。”


End file.
